Inuyasha why?
by sakuraharuno12340
Summary: its funny and romantic sort of its sort of funny in 1st chap but oh you'll have to read it please peoples its awsome
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok so this is my 2nd fanfic and i SUCK at writing stories so please no flames ok on with the story!!!!!enjoy!!!_**

**_i do not own inuyasha but i wish i did!!!! sooooo....enjoy!!!!_**

* * *

**Inuyasha…why?**

_"Inuyasha I've had it!!!!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha cause shes **tired** of him lying to her cause he said that he loved her but just now she saw him say she's nothing to him just a jewel detector and say that he loves Kikyo and Kagome means nothing to him. "K-Kagome" Inuyasha said nervous and confused, while Kikyo stand there smirking. "Why are you confused Inuyasha you know what the hell you did you you you bastard**, SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!"** Kagome was really pissed now. "What did I do Kagome?" Inuyasha asked confused and by now Kikyo was gone she got what she wanted. "Inuyasha do you remember 2 days ago when you said you loved me?" Kagome said with a sad smile and tears in her eyes._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_'Inuyasha I have something I need to tell you' Kagome said very nervous. 'Ok Kagome what is it?' Inuyasha asked also nervous cause she was nervous to. 'Um... Inuyasha I...I...I love you' Kagome stuttered while Inuyasha stand there shocked. 'Kagome I..I..I love you, too!' Inuyasha managed to say and Kagome was so shocked all she could do was smile and hug him._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_"K-Kagome I'm so sorr-" Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence cause he got cut off by Kagome " sorry isn't going cut it Inuyasha... you've hurt me for the last time Inuyasha I can't take it anymore... I'm back to my era and never coming back cause you've hurt me too many times and i can't take it anymore this is the last time we will be seeing each other!!!!" and with that Kagome left for her things while crying. "Kagome wait I..." Inuyasha didn't want to finish his sentence because he didn't want to tell EVERYTHING that happened between him and Kikyo and looked down at the ground while his bangs cover his eyes cause he felt so stupid for being with Kikyo...again.'I broke her heart again for the 5th time I'm so stupid' he thought._

* * *

**so how was the first chap its short i know but if i get reviews i will make more chaps and remember its romance/humor**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok 2nd chap but please R&R sooooooooo......enjoy the chapey**

**I****nuyasha…please…why**

**_But after he was done thinking he ran after Kagome. But he couldn't find her he looked at Keade's hut but she was nowere to be found. So he decided to look in her time. After he went through the well, he saw her looking at the god tree and she saw something shining in the hole that persed through Inuyasha's chest so she reached up and poked her finger in the hole and got pricked by something and Inuyasha could smell it and went to help and when he got there Kagome gasped cause she didn't see him and she looked away "Inuyasha what are you doing here?" she asked. "cause I came to tell you something." he said while still looking at her finger."oh yeah and what is that." she said problely knowing what it is."Kagome do you remember when I said I love you?" he said calmly."yes why?" she asked confused."well when I said that I loved you I really meant it!!" he said truthfully."then what were you doing with that that that slut am I like your frickin bitch huh am I?!?!" she yelled she was tired of him lying."Kagome no your not I love you why would you say that I was sleeping when Kikyo woke me up and told me to follow her and I was about to tell her that I didn't love her anymore I loved you but then when i was about to she kissed me and i was about to punch her but then you said my name. I don't love her I love you Kagome!!!!!!!!!!" he said speaking the truth...or was he."yeah right Inuyasha like I would believe you after you've lied to me so many times well I'm not ok got that cause I problely wouldn't believe you anyway now go run off to the whore you call Kikyo...try to think I'll buy that crap!!!!!" she mumbled the last part to herself but it was loud enough for Inuyasha to hear it so he turned around with his ears on his head really sad when he got an idea so he turned his head in Kagome's direction to make sure she was turned around with her back to him so he pretended to go down the well then popped his head up and watched her room as the light lit up._**

**_He dashed out of the well house and knocked on the door and Kagome's mom opened the door and said "hey Inuyasha Kagome's up in her-" before she could say the last word he was gone "room" she said as she turned around to go back to the kitchen and sit down. _**

**_"na!!!" Kagome said as Inuyasha ran up to her and nearly ran over her. "what?" she said coldly and harshly. "Kagome do you want to know what Kikyo thinks of you and I together?" he asked while she thought and said "sure i got nothin better to do." she said with a bored expression on her face. " shes jealous of us being together." he said and then she gasped cause she relized_**

**_" Inuyasha she doesn't love you shes working for Naraku!" she said suprised and he looked shocked " how do you know that's true?" he asked her with a confused look on his face. " cause I just noticed that when we were arguing and before she left she was smerking and I think that she was trying to seperate me from the group cause all the harm I can do to Naraku cause last time I fought him he left nearly dead and shes done this and also when she kissed well before she kissed you she saw me and thats why she kissed you cause when she saw me crying before i said your name she smiled well smerked sort of!!!!!!!!!!" she said amazed while Inuyasha just growled._**

**_"so i can't believe her shes working for Naraku, hm shes problely like half dead cause of Naraku's barrier, her soul collectors can't get inside the castle." Inuyasha said to himself "Inuyasha lets go look for Kikyo." Kagome said enthusiasticly "what I thought you didn't want to see that bitch again." Inuyasha said confused_**

**_"yeah well I'm talking about-"_**

* * *

**if you want to know what happens next you have to R&R but no flames please i try my best so peace out**


End file.
